


What I'd do for love, What I'd do for fun

by Mindlessselfindulgence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dark, Kise-ccentric, M/M, Pining, Pretty grim tbh, Violence, implied mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessselfindulgence/pseuds/Mindlessselfindulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is a crazy sadist. </p>
<p>Kise is in love with him. How can he prove himself, is that possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'd do for love, What I'd do for fun

"Go on."

Kise's heart is thudding so loudly he can hardly hear those words. 

"Do it, do it."

Sadly, he is always listening when Aominecchi says something. 

"What are you waiting for?"

Before him lies a crumpled up nobody, whoever he used to be doesn't matter. He'll be dead soon. His head is bowed as he rocks slightly: cradling his many, many injuries. There are blood stains darkening on the floor and his skin as he just keeps bleeding. But he'll be dead soon. Kise knows this because he will be the one to do it. 

Yet his hands are shaking, his lips are trembling and he longs to wipe the splatters of blood off his face. Suddenly Aomine comes up behind him for a moment, Kise can feel his chest on his own back, one hand clutching his shoulder and the other his side. Kise can't help the way his breath hitches and his heart clenches. "Hurry the fuck up."

And it is over and as always Kise has a second to collect himself. He stares at the gun, weighing it up slowly. He hears Aomine sighing behind him, he runs past Kise and grabs the man by the roots of his face getting a pathetic whine in response. Aomine pushes his bruised face into the dim light. His nose is completely destroyed and dark, murky red stains his sweaty forehead. Kise's eyes dart down to see his arm mashed up to a bloody pulp and the other, seemingly unharmed lay limply - where the real damage lies. Abruptly Aomine lets go of his hair then catches him before he falls to the ground by cupping his neck. The man breaks into a fit of coughing. Aomine suddenly bites his ear, drawing blood. Aomine slowly, softly, tantalisingly leads his index finger up the mans arm who is whimpering quietly, the whimpering grows louder, as he tries to hold back his shouts, when Aomine's fingers get to the man's shattered fingers. Aomine pinches sharply, his expression never wavering as he keeps his eyes locked with Kise's, the man shouts. Aomine takes out from his back pocket a long, intricate dagger and Kise watches as the unknowing man, still in Aomine's grasp, looks around helplessly, fear in his eyes. He's not expecting it, Kise is but he still flinches as the dagger slides down his face, slicing the flesh effortlessly. 

Aomine pushes him to the floor and that aggression is directed towards Kise in an animalistic glare. "He is going to die. And you are going to do it." Kise is silent so Aomine continues. "Do you feel sorry for this man? He is pitiful, he is scum. You will end his life and this is the most memorable moment of his entire useless life. We don't need someone like him, no one does. How dare you sympathise with him. To do so is become him." 

Kise's eyes narrow, he will survive and he will never let Aomine think of him like that. Kise says nothing as he moves past Aomine (who's eyes follow him) and places him self, once again holding up the gun. He takes a deep breath before pulling the trigger, Kise almost laughs at the easiness of it, of the separation between the ends and means. Bu of course he does not, he just ended his first life, first of many if that gets him any closer to Aomine. Kise shot him in the back of the head, a clean, precise kill. He didn't need to do anymore but Kise holds up the gun an shoots him another five times, bullet holes down his body. Blood soaking the floor. Kise raises the gun to the sky and shoots more and more bullets, it was strangely addictive - the booming sound, the damage, all signifying power, something Kise had never had. 

"What are you doing!?" Kise thinks he hears concern in Aomine's voice but then Aomine pushes him to the ground. "Pull yourself together, for fucks sake." But Aomine was still smiling, Kise had passed, had achieved something. 

They left soon after that, Aomine doesn't like cleaning, he enjoys the evidence of death, maybe that's why it's always so bloody. Kise runs after Aomine, gasping and tripping over himself - the cool demeanour he had earlier gone. Aomine pusheshim into an alleyway and up against the wall. Kise's eyes widen as Aomine turns him round harshly. You want this, Kise told himself over and over as he blinked back the tears forming under his eyelids. But still Kise can't help but be so fucking scared, having to try so fucking hard to hold back the whimpers of fear as Aomine pulled down his jeans just enough that Kise's pale butt was visible. The sudden cold made Kise shiver and he pushes his head against the wall, hoping it will swallow him up. His fingers dig at the walls when he feels a large pressure on his anus. He scrunches his eyes closed harder and lets out a cry of pain when Aomine suddenly thrusts into him, holding his hips in a painful grip. He sure doesn't hold back. 

Kise gasps and slips slowly down the wall when there is a bit more space between them. After a few moments he looks up to see Aomine's cruel, cold smirk as he openly looks up and down Kise's body, Kise shudders at the thought of him and holds his knees tighter. But Kise feels the weight of the gun, the small weapon with so much influence. He holds it again, holds it and points it and Aomine. Kise sees the momentary confusion in the other's eyes before Aomine begins laughing loudly and harshly. Kise gives him a watery smile and tilts his head, thinking, I truly do love him. "Oh so much." He whispers softly. That was when Aomine lunged at him. 

 

The police were phoned when three loud gun shots were heard in an alleyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Was writing in present tense for once so apologies if there's bad grammar or something. Enjoy.   
> Oops this is the end so ..... :)


End file.
